Bewitch
by nubiabriones
Summary: My name is Paige i came to Mystic Falls for personal undone job everything was going alright until Damon came in my life and change everything and did i tell you i'm a witch. Damon/O.C


My name is Paige Hudson, I'm 17 soon 18. This is my first day in mystic falls. Since this is the place where mom was killed. I'm a very powerful witch. If I could go back in time when I was born I will decide not be born, Why? Because everyone expects you to do everything right. But I'm not perfect. Every since mom die it's like I don't know what to do. I go to different places to find the vamps that killed mom. Now I'm in Virginia and I got a feeling that here in mystic falls they are. I have hunted werewolves, vampires and other types of supernatural stuff.

I am passing through the school doors, when someone caught my eyes the boy had brownish- blondish hair, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was somehow different. He was about to turn when someone covers my view.

In front of me there was a hot guy dark- brown hair and dark-brown eyes smiling like a lottery winner. He takes his hand in front of me and say "Hey hottie my name is Tyler and yours"

I seriously wanted to just walk away but I knew this guy is the senator's son. I smile my flirt smile and said"Hey I'm Paige I'm new can you help me find the office" I saw his eyes lighter up when I asked him. When I turn to see the boy from early but saw nobody there. I needed to find that boy. After Tyler took me to the office he offer to stay but I knew he couldn't see what I was about to do.

I walked to the desk and saw an old lady on the computer. I was going and compel her, I learn how to compel when I was ten my mom told me that I was going to be very powerful witch and I am. She told me stories oh how the Hudson's and the Bennett's families were the most powerful witches in Mystic Falls. But mom was born in Mystic Falls but I wasn't. I was born in New York and now I come where mom was killed.

As I stand of the table the old lady asks me "how can I help you?" Her voice was annoyed

I look at her in the eyes and compel her by telling her that I am a transfer student from New York. When she still was compel I asked her to give me where Tyler Lockwood lives to visit him and if any luck find his father, he knows mom they were great friends I know he wont recognize me but lets hope he does.

After the old lady gave me my schedule I went through the school hall until I got to class room, when I knocked a Mid-Forties teacher appeared. Been polite I Sweetly said "Hi my name is Paige I'm new and in my schedule it says that that this is my first class. He gave me that nasty stare as if he wanted to kill me for interrupting something

After few seconds he said "I'm Mr. Tanner next time you come late I'm not letting you in" I was about to respond him when I saw a dark-skin brown eyes and curly hair sitting in front of the class. She looks so much familiar.

Mr. Tanner told me to next no other than Tyler. Her kept asking for my number after the six time I couldn't hold it anymore.

I sight "Will you stop being a kid and stop freaking begging for a stupid freaking number" He just laughs and winks.

When the class finish I walk fast to the doors left after that I saw a bunch of kids in the halls It was my opportunity to look for the boy from early but couldn't find him. I meet a few people Matt, and other friends of Tyler. He was following me all day.

When we went to lunch, I was walking to an empty table when I feel Tyler pull me in a corner and said "Do you want to come with me to a friend's house and have 'fun'? And because he was bugging me the whole day about it I accept.

After school Tyler promised that we were not going to get wasted and told me that he is going to pick me from my house since that day or others I was going to be alone since I live alone. He was going to pick me at seven.

While I was choosing an outfit I decide to wear a black skinny jean and a white v-neck shirt and some flats. I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs. When I open it I found Tyler and two other people, a girl I knew by Alex and the other I didn't know him.

Later on we were in Alex's house I when we first enter the house I notice a couple of bottles of vodka in the table.

Tyler surprise me by yelling "Let the party begin"

He immediately grab my hand took a bottle of vodka to the kitchen.

"Tyler I'm not drinking" I said

"Yes you are how are we going to have fun" He replied

"No I'm not drinking you promised me"

"Just take a shot and that's it"

"OK but not more" I said.

An hour later I was on my fifth shot I know I'm a liar but what was I supposed to do tonight at home alone.

Tyler said "Let's go somewhere else"

Since we were all drunk and no one was going to drive we went to the Mystic Falls because it was the closer we could hangout.

When we got there Mark I learn his name in the house while he was drinking, took Alex to somewhere that I couldn't hear them because they were laughing really hard in the house. I heard Alex scream.

I panicked and I yelled "WHAT THE FU**"? "Tyler we have to help her" But no he didn't move.

Out of nowhere Mark comes from behind a tomb and has blood everywhere even his face. I immediately knew what Mark was. A Werewolf.

Tyler and Mark started fighting. Next thing I know Mark is in top of me.


End file.
